I'm back, but where are you?
by DragonKnight Kara
Summary: Team Natsu have just come back from Edolas and they are in for a big surprise as someone they through to be died is back. But then Gray notes that some else is watching. But who in Earthland could it be? I don't own anything exsept my o.c. Btw i going to change the title since i could not come up with anything better.


**A/N This is my third story, I was looking through my documents and found this and some other stories that I was going to upload but forgot. That and also I wrote of each story on my memory stick then accidentally deleted them thinking I had a copy of them saved on my computer then had to start them all again. Ok, time for the story! **

"But I care about you two!"

"You still have your siblings in Earthland go to them. Please give them are regards, we'll miss you."

"And I was pulled back into Earthland and the next thing I know this exceed jumped me and tied me up." a girl with short white hair said and point to a black cat.

"You really are our Lisanna!" said with pure shock a red haired girl.

"LISANNA!" yelled a pink haired boy and a blue cat while grabbing Lisanna.

"Natsu, Happy, Gray, Erza, Gajeel, Lucy and Wendy, I'm home." said Lisanna while looking at from the pink haired boy cling to her, the cat, a black haired man, the red head, a man with long black hair, a blonde girl and a blue haired girl."Hay that reminds me since everyone that was original from Earthland is back that wouldn't that mea...?" she said while taping her chin no able to finish because she was interrupted.

"Ye, I'm back!" a black haired girl said but no to loud she sounded kind of upset and she was looking down.

"No it could not be, you died 5 years ago!" yelled a very angry Gray.

"I didn't died just like Liz, I was pulled into a anima portal." she said still looking down.

"Inaz is that really you?" Gray asked walking up to her and pushed her head up revealing brown eyes that had tears coming down her face but you could see it was from pain not happiness."It really is you!" Gray then hugged her crying but she pushed him off her.

"I-I-I'm back but I broke my promise to you, I'm sorry." Inaz said so no one was to hear but Natsu being a dragon slayer he heard and since Gray was so close he heard.

"Did you break a promise to someone in Edolas?" asked Natsu with worry in his voice.

"Let's just go back to the guild." Inaz said beginning to walk to Magnolia, "We'll stop at Cardia Cathedral so Lisanna can see Mira and Elfman lets go." With that they all headed to the Cathedral no one said a word since they could sense the bad mood.

Inaz could not stop thinking about the Edolas her leaving came back to her head and she began to cry more to the point she could not take it. She left the group when they when inside of the Cathedral and started walking round Magnolia thinking about the Edolas.'Promise me you will never leave me, promise me' she stopped in her tracks as the memoires came back, 'Say what's the Earthland version of me like are we really that different.', 'Promise never to forget me ok!', 'Not fair I won.', 'Ahh help me!'.

'Why did I have to leave sure I missed this place but now I've put him thorough the same pain that I made the Earthland him go thorough.' she thought while rubbing her eyes I need to find the Earthland him and apologise or I don't think I'll be able to forgive myself but first I think I'm going to go home and sleep it's been along day.' she started to head to her home in Magnolia but then remembered that she had not paid the bill for it and probable didn't own it any more but it was worth a try. Heading to her apartment she found out that someone had paid for it those five year 'It had to be him no one else would.' She sore that every thing was in the same place she had left them. She changed into her P.J, that was now to small for her, and went to bed and fell asleep almost instantly her last thoughts of the Edolas as she fell into the world of dreams and horrors.

"Your glowing!What's happening to you?" asked Bisca and Alzack at the same time will holding each other and looking round the destroyed city.

"It's not what it looks like I just..," but she started to fly off to the sky where a tunnel was opening then someone grabbed her hand, she turned to see Laxus' smiling face, "Laxus I just.." with tears falling from her eyes.

"It's ok, I always knew that that one day you would leave," he said while putting her hand to his cheek, "But you have to return to Earthland now just think how Earthland Laxus feels right now?" tears were now falling from his eyes as well.

"But I can't put you thorough what I put Earthland you through, I-I-I can't leave you alone not when I promised you I wouldn't!" now the only think keeping her from flying away was her hand on his cheek.

"You won't be leaving me alone since I now have Fairy Tail, you said to me that the Laxus you knew was a member of the guild and how everyone was treated like family there. I might not know who my parents are but I know there are people I can call my family like you, your my little sis!" Laxus began to let go of her hand, "Say hello to the Earthland Laxus for me and promise me that you will never forget me, promise me, Sarah!" Laxus had now completely let go and she was flying to the tunnel unable to do anything as her life in Edolas was slowly coming to an end.

She managed to yell before she left, "I promise Laxus, I-I-I-I promise you!" by the time her tears hit the ground she was gone. Gone from the Edolas world forever.

Inaz shot up from her bed making the light from the sun go in her eyes now wishing she had closed the curtains before going to bed. She wiped the sweat off her brow and began to change into her normal clothes (normal Edolas clothes) which consisted of a black and red dress, top half going to just below her waist being black and the bottom half going to her ankles being red, as well as red sash round her waist and the bottom left side of the dress had a slit so you could she her leg. She was going to go to the shops to buy more clothes right away since she never liked dress why she was wherein one she didn't knew. She headed out of her apartment and to where she remembered the clothes shop being, hopefully Fairy Tail had not destroyed it yet, on the way there people keep starring at her for the way she was dressed. Once in the shop she started looking through clothes then 10 minuets later she came out of the shop holding 4 bags full to the brim of clothes and headed to her apartment to change clothes. Everybody was starring at her again on her way back but she ignored them and once inside her apartment she got into her shower and changed into her new clothes.

Her new clothes consisted of black genes, a blue and white striped t-shirt that went to just below her waist and a demi jacket that went to just below her chest with a fur line on her wrist and bottom of the jacket. It was basally the same as her old outfit but different colours and with a jacket.

She began to head to the guild hall without looking where she was going meaning that she keep bumping into thing and people once she made it to the guild she bumped into Natsu, Erza, Lucy, Gajeel, Happy, Gray, Wendy, Panterlily, Elfman, Mira and Lisanna knocking them all over. We then all entered the guild hall at the same time and everyone began to steer at them since they believed that that Inaz and Lisanna were both died but before long everybody began to smile and jumped at them both which Elfman punched them saying to get there hands off his sister by then Inaz had walked over to the bar and was ignoring what was going on round her. The master, Makarov had gone to talk to Lisanna and Inaz was sitting next to Gildarts who was just looking at her and scanning her body but she just ignored him which was hard since she wonted to punch him in his face and force him to look away.

After what felt like years Makarov began to talk to her, asking her what had happened and how she made it into the Edolas but he got no answer from her and when she was going to ask a question he would interrupted her like he was trying to avoid the answering her question. She had had all she could take of the master avoiding her question so she slammed her hand down on the bar, making everyone in the guild flinch since most of the guild members knew what she was going to ask and some took cover under table, making the people that didn't know her wonder what was going on.

"Master, let me ask my question!" she growled in between her teeth,"Where is Laxus I've not seen him this whole time, is he on a job or something?"

"Inaz, Laxus," the master paused thinking of the right words to use,"Laxus, he I had to expel him from Fairy Tail since he tried to take over."

Inaz eyes widen and she looked down while trembling 'No, no now I can't apologise to him! How could he do that how could he attack his guild, his family?'

"I think I need some fresh air ok, master." she muttered and Makarov could hardly hear her but had a good idea of what she said also anyone who was hiding began to get more worried since there should have been rogue lightning by now but she got off of her seat and headed outside the guild.

**A/N Yes, I had Inaz have the same clothes as Lisanna just red and black. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and tell me if you wont me to continue since summer holidays just started and I need something to do other than watch Youtube videos all day. Check out my other fanfictions, I've got a short one about my o.c killing someone but it's like 301 words and a Star Wars The Clone Wars one about some o.c I made up after listening to a lot of Vocaloid and other music. Plz R&R, DragonKnight Kara out! **


End file.
